The Diary of a Frost Adventure: TWO
by RCBlackDie
Summary: This is the next part of the adventure of RC, then we become a real penguin, please read the first part if you have not read: /s/10393505/1/The-Diary-of-a-Frost-Adventure


_**Message from the author: Greetings friends of mine, well here's the second part of the history of RC in its icy adventure, because you know as I finish the other's time to turn to this**_

_**-The Diary Of A Frost Adventure: TWO-**_

_**-Chapter 1-**_

_**-**_ _**One by two-**_

_**"29 December 2014"**_

_**Erik!**_ How good it is to become a write once more, now you I have much to tell about what happened here, apparently because humans do not come we will see more and that relieves me and I like, I care a lot about _**Gloria**_ for her pregnancy is noted to be a big egg which leaves her, too _**Mumble**_ this as nervous as excited about being a father of at least a real penguin and not a human like me, always listen to wonder what the perfect name for my brother would, but even this is not the time, and _**Samantha**_ have been very good, although we have not left the limit that we are friends, maybe for her and for me it is difficult even though we both want and leave that limit once for all, but I'll give it time as my grandfather _**Memphis**_, Oh says've also spent time with my grandparents and my parents are worried at birth and that and I have been staying a few times to his cave, also accompany their trips to sea, it's amazing I must say, why I could not write, well I was busy helping the council of elders of _**Noah**_, giving reports about humans and what happens on the high seas fishing boats , is rumored to be possible that the _**"Imperial Territory"**_ be moved elsewhere, but there can not get me, I have also gone to the _**"Land Adeli"**_ and have been doing mischief with _**"Friends"**_ a lot of times, glide and watch as _**Ramon**_ was achieved girl, as my good father _**Mumble**_ says, _**"Ramón always Ramón"**_ so much has happened, I can not just write them, too _**Seymour**_ my friend gonna have a son too, I've also been practicing my vocal cords as much as my dancin I've been practicing on a mountain far from the territory snow it feels good to dance even there that seagulls are annoying and it is my duty to defend the babies of them many times, including _**Ace**_ has grown a lot and I even get to the hip, at least most of the penguins as _**Mumble**_ and _**Gloria**_ me come much higher than this as ribs, and _**"Land Adeli"**_ get me a little higher than the knees, and may stop growing or whatnot, just know that I now have to worry about live and continue as was now approaching the _**"End of year" **_for me, for penguins are called the _**"Day of lights in the sky" **_I do not know if it's more literal than can become or do not know, but as it will also be the _**"Graduation Day" **_since the accident hunters many penguins could not graduate will make the year-end, _**Noah**_ says that part there, like my family, _**Mumble, Gloria, Memphis and Norma Jean**_, so I will, I had to do the _**"School of Fish"**_ but I did willingly to know much more than we already knew, dancing and singing as I was taught but was able to learn much more fluid and even sing better, but now worry me I will do at the end of the year, so I'll write when it happens, I must now go for more fish to _**Gloria**_ as you should already know, when women are pregnant their appetites increase, note by the once she asked me a leopard seal for dinner, huh ...

_**"31 December 2014"**_

Well, now I must go to the _**"Day of lights in the sky"**_ cometh very late so tomorrow I relatare everything I did, see you later _**Erik**_

_**"January 1, 2015"**_

Wow, that good party had yesterday, but it's good time for you to relate what has happened:

_**(Events that occurred on December 31, 2014)**_

Reach the _**"Great Iceberg"**_ where all events are made and parties, note to all my family there and also to _**"Friends"**_

_**RC:**_ Here I am!

_**Ramón:**_ Dude, why do you delay so much?

_**RC:**_ I had entered me hungry and I ate a sandwich before

_**Ramon: **_Well done

I laughed for a while with _**Ramon **_and _**Los Amigos**_, like _**Mumble**_ was taking care of _**Gloria**_, and _**Memphis**_ with _**Norma Jean**_, but the remoteness of all it showed _**Samantha**_, had no idea whether to go to her and stay with her or just stay and watch the lights with friends, go to greet her at least for a while

_**RC:**_ Hi _**Samantha**_

_**Samantha: RC**_, good to see you here, I knew you also graduate

_**RC:**_ Yes, it was something quick, but it was what I wanted

_**Samantha:**_ I'm so glad

My clock and gave the 12 AM, and the lights began to leave the sea horizon, as if someone threw a shot, looks up and looked at the beautiful lights in the sky was a beautiful sight, something I never could repeat or exceed, after that I felt something touch my hand cream and when I looked fin _**Samantha**_ was holding my hand, look Samantha blushing and looking at the sky, smiled and looked at the sky also holding its flap gently.

But it was much romance for now ... It was fun time when my clock struck 1:29 a.m. ... Started graduation in which all the penguins and I had to quickly swim to the highest cliff of the territory, all penguins and I looked down splashdown giant, was immense, too, and I thought survive that, swallow saliva and look underneath giving me a lot of dizziness and bad thoughts, all penguins are said to each other _**"Throw yourself" "Throw yourself you! "" ladies first "" Who goes first? "**_and so I could not take it anymore, I did one of the many things I never thought to do, do what _**Ramón**_ would

_**RC:**_ ... I entice by myself ...

It was the stupidest idea I had in my life ...

_**RC:**_ Hey buddy check it out ... What ...!?

And from time to time I push myself vacuum, shouting like crazy from the heights to which calms me and regain composure and enter the water, I felt the blow smashed my face, but I was just me stunning slightly took a big leap out of the water and looking at all the penguins frightened by thinking he was dead, yell

_**RC:**_ Are they coming or what ?!

After that all penguins began jumping one by one into the water and swam all quiet and very fun, although some did not know I felt comfortable with them, look at one side of me and watch _**Samantha**_ being chased for those annoying penguins, gave me jealous them, but not to worry about it and fish along with other penguins, making racing and betting, it was an amazing night and I will never forget ... it was time to go home so that was what I did ... now it's day but I really sleepy and wanted to sleep so you know I'll write when something good happens ... Goodnight _**Erik**_ ...

_**"January 3, 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, today was the day ... My brother penguin is born ... Well its egg is born ... And apparently has to do a kind of journey, like _**Gloria**_ foraging for small, I could not keep my _**Memphis**_ grandfather and my grandmother _**Norma Jean**_, because they had their own business, so I decided to accompany _**Mumble**_ although they had no egg want to see how this trip and accompany my father to him nothing happens or the egg say that the trip lasted about 3 or 4 days by storms and that since the year is new, the station also is, so I will try to write on those days when we rest, well now I have to go at night we shall see later

_**"January 4, 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, today was the beginning of the journey through the Antarctic or Antarctica, well still do not understand how it works since I am no map or compass, no one has died from cold nor has dropped some eggs, because as _**Mumble**_ said to me far the first rule of a penguin is to never let the egg fall, or so was I think we have fed well with fish and some seafood, all is well and that pleases me, _**Noah**_ has assigned me to scroll to the bottom of the pack to see penguin stayed behind for some reason, and encourage him or help, many were falling behind but help them move forward, well at least thank me for it, well it's time to rest for today I write tomorrow

_**"January 5, 2015"**_

_**Erik**_ ... Today was not a good day ... As we continued the journey, there were 2 or 3 penguins who were dropped the egg off a cliff and rushed to look, try to save them but I could not ... I even hung up the cliff but not achieved ... the Penguins were well below the storm I could not see anything if they survived or not, but not likely ... Also some penguins were left behind before I could notice them staying frozen by storm, I also almost surrendered me, the cold was immense, although it was almost a penguin, cold even affected me because I had no feathers or wings or something to cover me from the cold, my legs were freezing, but _**Mumble**_ and _**Seymour**_ helped me so go ahead and kept encouraged me to continue to help the penguins were falling behind ... Noah says that since the trip will end tomorrow and again in the _**"Territory Emperor"**_ finally ... I could not take more ...

_**"January 6, 2015"**_

Well, the trip back home was the easiest and simplest sun was fine in the morning and afternoon kept me warm and lively, could see well at all penguin and egg, it is best that _**Mumble**_ is so good father I never stop worrying about me, despite having an egg between her legs and take as I kept the attention, I could thank him and _**Seymour**_, at least at the end ... we were at home, now I would like some rest, good nights

_**"January 7, 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, now the day has been better than ever, and I'll tell you why.

I woke up in the morning and ran as fast as I could to the nest where it was _**Mumble **_and my future brother or sister, when you get note that even the egg did not break and I was glad for not being late look _**Mumble**_ who was sleeping, he must have stayed up all night, I did not wake until the moment the egg began to move

_**RC:**_ D-Dad ... DAD!

After a few quick shakes his shoulder

_**Mumble:**_ What?

The egg began to break and the eyes of_** Mumble**_ became more and bigger and shiny, as if to get away, I looked at the egg and looked like the beak, legs and feathers out of the egg, was wonderful to see how my small, little brother out of his shell

_**RC:**_ A-At last ... H-Here is…

_**Mumble:**_ Y-Yeah…

We were excited as the little penguin _**Mumble**_ approached and hugged him, was so tender, then _**Mumble**_ turned the little penguin and put it facing me.

_**Mumble:**_ He's your brother ... _**RC **_...

Look at the tiny penguin and I bent down to look good around him, _**Mumble**_ looked at me and told me

_**Mumble: RC**_, I think you should put the name

_**RC:**_ Me? Dad Are you sure?

_**Mumble:**_ Sure, come forward

No place you knew that name ... So according to me you ...

_**RC:**_ That's called ... _**"Erik"**_

_**Mumble:**_ I like, good name

_**RC:**_ He he, _**little Erik**_

_**Little Erik**_ smiled and hugged me I could and started talking to me and _**Mumble**_, but it was time to go to a part of the territory, where _**Gloria**_ was waiting for us or at least we had to wait. So,_** Mumble**_ and _**little Erik**_ between the legs of _**Mumble**_, we walked into a party where the snow was flat and where it was difficult to resbalaras or you will slip, thousands of male penguins waiting for their wives and the only human in half all of them and in the front row waiting for my mother, but good joke ...

So _**Noah**_ calls me and I went to the ...

_**RC:**_ What's wrong _**Noah**_?

_**Noah:**_ I don't know, wives even fail and I'm worried ... As you have long legs and it shows that run very well, do me the favor of going to see?

_**RC:**_ No problem

I was running alone to the place where they would have to see come wives, but for some reason, there was a huge lake, though he could not understand why there was a lake in the middle of everything a snowy wilderness, there was no explanation or anything until watch a giant piece of broken ice on the side of the lake, he drops fell like I was sweating, and I realized that ice was melting and breaking ... This could be bad for us, but stop worrying about it and went to see if the wives and my mother came ... I saw nothing so back where I came from and note that all penguins were with their wives except for _**Mumble**_, so I went to him

_**Mumble:**_ I don't see _**Gloria**_

_**RC:**_ I do not ... I'll go to look that way

I went across the desert looking for _**Gloria**_ like crazy, cause she could see the _**little Erik**_, and because he was eager to see her again

_**RC: GLORIA! GLORIA!**_

_**?: RC?**_

At that moment I heard the voice of _**Gloria**_ and when I saw her take career and embrace with all my strength

_**RC:**_ Mom! I missed you so much!

_**Gloria:**_ I also my son, where is _**Mumble?**_

_**RC:**_ Um ... Well ... I ...

_**Gloria: RC**_ ...

_**Erik:**_ Mommy?

_**Mumble: Gloria!**_

There were _**Mumble**_ and _**Erik**_, embraced _**Gloria**_, and I joined the hug, back to the cave and we lay to rest a little, _**Gloria**_ fed him _**Erik**_ giving it a regurgitation of what she had eaten, I was a little disgust, but it was something that had to do, insurance and fed me soon

_**Gloria:**_ Want a little _**RC?**_

I did not know that answer, but did not take importance and acceptance. _**Gloria **_put his beak into my mouth and give me some regurgitation was really bad, but can not say that was not delicious, well this just approached me even more to be a penguin, I liked it, did not feel bad that someone ate the food for you and I will give, I started thinking about what I saw in the lake, perhaps, something big and ugly will happen, but then, _**Mumble, Gloria and Erik,**_ stood by me and slept like we always did, together warm, I loved to sleep well ... Anyway, that's all that happened today, it's time to go to sleep, goodnight, _**Erik**_

_**-End The First Chapter-**_


End file.
